Demiyue's Death Note
by PinkRain027
Summary: One night, a fourteen-year-old boy named Demiyue ("demi" (deh-mee) meaning half, and "yue" (U-A) meaning moon) finds a Death Note in his small town next to the ocean. When he finds out that the notebook has the power to kill people, he decides to do something entirely different than killing criminals like Kira did... (Set in alternate universe, rated T just to be safe)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, though that is pretty obvious as this is called FanFiction.**

* * *

**This is set in an alternate universe where Kira never existed, so all of the original characters might as well be nonexistent. Rated T just to be safe.**

* * *

**Demiyue's Death Note: Prologue**

* * *

Cold rain showered down on the Earth, while everyone stayed inside their houses. Few lights were visible through windows, at this time of night everyone should've been asleep. One particular teenager had his light off, however _his_ window was open. He sat on his bed perched alongside the window, which happened to be on the third floor of the house, and inside the teenager's room. He gazed out at the beautiful night. His house is so close to the border of the ocean, he thought, and the rain is always beautiful. Especially when it poured down like this. It reflected the light of the half-moon, and the raindrops were silver tears.

Then, very suddenly, as he stared at the half-lit moon he saw some kind of black thing fall right in the center of the light. It felt like time slowed down when he saw it, before it continued falling quickly down to the ground below. It surprised the teen. At first he couldn't believe his eyes. Did something just fall from the sky?

He heard no airplanes, only the loud sound of the downpour of rain. He looked up; no lights, only clouds. But he actually remembered the black smudge falling through the moon's light. He couldn't deny it.

Well, he wasn't tired. What could going out to look for it do to him?

He knew his family was asleep, and he knew they were heavy sleepers. He was still dressed, he would just need his coat and shoes. So he snuck out of his room, engaging his stealth mode. He passed his little sister's room carefully. He got his shoes. He got his coat. He stepped down the stairs. Then he walked out the front door of his house.

He remembered where it had fell. But he only knew the rough location, and it was very, very dark outside, with only the moon to guide his way, so it would probably take a while to find. Whatever it was.

He hoped no one was out tonight, he didn't want to be in danger. He knew around here very well, so he could manage to get around without much light. His curiosity was the only reason he was outside.

He rounded corners, taking in how different the world seemed to him after the evening ended and it became full night. His mother didn't like it when he was out on his own, especially at night, so he was taking a risk. Something just made him want to come out there and see what it was that had fell from the sky. Where else could it have come from, other than the sky?

There were no cars. This was a very small place, no visitors really ever came by. It was just a few dozen buildings circled around some water connected to the ocean rounded up with a population. In fact, no cars were used here. Any people who happened to come to the place had a small parking lot somewhere in the outskirts of the town, where people could park their cars and proceed to walk to wherever they were going. Thus, all the streets were just pavement, where people could walk through to get to their destinations.

The teen rounded another corner and he knew where he was, at a four-way intersection he frequently walked through. People who lived in the town remembered it well because it was bigger than all the other four-way intersections and it was the only place in the whole town that had a street light. And as the teen looked upon the dimly lit intersection, he immediately saw a black notebook sitting right in the middle of it, with something written on the front.

He slowly walked over to it, and he realized that at some time the rain had stopped, though the clouds were still there, and the moon was brightly visible. He was right over the notebook now, and he looked around and listened intently for anyone, to see if a person could've dropped it. Nope. Nothing.

So he looked back down at the notebook and picked it up. There on the front, written in a strange way, it read:

Death Note

_Death Note?_ the teen thought. _A death notebook?_

Feeling slightly afraid, he looked straight up. He was sure this was what had fallen from the sky, at this particular spot. How peculiar.

He looked back down at it, and slowly opened it to the first page.

Death Note...How to use it...he read. Then he read the third line and paused. Then he read it again, aloud:

"The human whose name is written in this notebook...shall die."


	2. Chapter 1-The Rose of the Half-Moon

**Demiyue's Death Note: Chapter One**

* * *

**Demiyue Vered-The Rose of the Half-Moon**

* * *

Demiyue woke up, the next morning. He was laying on his bed, and the window next to it was closed, but the blinds were up. He felt a bit sluggish at first, but then he stretched out and he realized he felt pretty good. He remembered the night before, or perhaps it was early that morning, he didn't remember.

At the intersection where he found the notebook, he stopped reading after the third line of the first page:

"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die."

He chuckled and flipped through it briefly, guessing every white page was blank at first glance. He was about to put it down again when he had a thought:

Why not keep it?

So he tucked it under his arm, fairly certain no one had dropped it. _It fell out of the sky_, he thought. _How in the world did it even get here?_ Then he started back to his house the way he came.

He knew he shouldn't believe something like this could work. There was absolutely no logical way that it could. You write a person's name in a notebook, and they die. Yeah, that made sense. But he felt odd on the way back; like he was being watched. It was an eerie feeling. And what if the notebook...actually worked?

He considered it only as a hypothetical. What if it _did_ work? Then what would happen? Demiyue couldn't imagine. It was a concept too far away from reality to form opinion on.

He was home before he knew it, and he made sure once again to not wake up the others of his family while going upstairs to his room. He was pleased to find no one had woken up and noticed his absence. So he closed the door behind him, and set the notebook on his desk.

He sat down on the chair in front of it, and opened the notebook to the first page, reading that third line once again:

The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.

This time, he read on:

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind while writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within the next forty seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds.

_Why is it so specific?_ he thought. _This can't be real...so I suppose whoever made this was pretty immature._ Curious, he continued reading the rules until he'd read all of them, then he closed it, put it in one of the drawers of the desk, and quickly fell asleep on his bed.

Now it was the next morning, and he looked back at his desk from his bed. That same eerie feeling hit him again: like he was being watched. He looked around, but he couldn't see anything. So he focused his thoughts back on the Death Note.

Well, it couldn't hurt to try it, right? For some reason, he felt the desire to just try it out, once, to see if it was real or not. He still had never considered that it was _actually_ real, he had stayed to the thought that it was fake, but he needed to try it out...but who's name should he write down? He guessed it would have to be someone bad...

No! He was thinking too hard about this. He didn't need to think about that, because the notebook _wasn't real_. Just write someone's name down! How hard could it be?

He didn't _want_ to believe it was real, but...it _could_ work. Right? So it had to be tested out on a criminal.

So he switched on his TV to a news channel, and a woman was speaking about a man who had just murdered someone and gotten away in a car...the police had identified him, she said. Yes, there was his name...and a face, too...perfect. Daniel Lupous. He carefully wrote the name on the first line of the first blank page.

"All right, Daniel," he said aloud. "Let's see if you die."

He watched tensely, still not believing the impossible could happen. The reporter continued to talk about the murderer, while Demiyue watched, and after a minute, he looked back at the clock and sighed.

"Well, what did I expect," he said quietly.

"We have just received report that there has been a car crash at the location of the scene!" the reporter suddenly said. Demiyue looked over, curious.

"According to the police, the victim just suddenly stopped his car altogether!"

"What...?" he said, quieter. "Nah, i-it's nothing..."

"The murderer is dead! It has been confirmed that he's dead!"

Demiyue stared at his television screen. It felt that he might stop breathing, too.

"They are denying they shot him...they say he suddenly fell on the driving wheel!"

_Okay...stay calm. This couldn't have happened._

"Demiyue!" he heard his mother call from a floor below. "Me and your sister are going out to eat for lunch today, you wanna come?"

"Uhh, yeah mom," Demiyue said, sounding normal. Perfect.

He just needed to try it out one more time...

* * *

They went to a small restaurant nearby, whose owner was a friend of his mom's. They ordered, while Demiyue also kept watch for crime. Obviously, he'd brought his Death Note with him, hidden inside his clothes (where else was he going to put it?).

Eventually, their food came, but nothing interesting had happened yet.

"Demi?" his mother said. He looked over at her. "Aren't you going to eat your food?"

He hadn't realized his food was even there. "Oh, yeah." _Gotta act normal, _he thought.

So he tried to blend in with their conversation, like nothing was bothering him. Nothing was happening in that restaurant. He needed another confirmation!

Soon, they had paid, and they opened the front doors of the place to leave. _That was it? _he thought.

He had a vague memory later that his sister said she was full, when something caught his eye; three short middle-aged men, over one teenage girl.

This was it-what he'd been waiting for.

He tried to walk slower, to see what would happen between the four, and if he could get their names.

"Hey, lady," the one in the middle said. "I don't mean trouble, but what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"P-please," the girl said. "I didn't do anything to you! Who are you?" She cowered in front of the eager-looking faces of the men.

"Name's Matthew Smith," he said darkly. "This here's Carlos Garcia, and here's Drake Fure." He pointed to the right and then the left of him with his thumb as he spoke. "You happy now?"

"Look where you're going, Demi," his mom said to him. The men and girl were a bit far away from them by now, but Demiyue could still see what was going on.

"I just want to see what happens," he said. He hoped she would buy that.

Those three men were almost asking for it, weren't they? No-remember, it wasn't real. He took out the notebook and wrote the three names, under Daniel Lupous. He waited patiently. His family was just about to turn a corner-but only thirty seconds left!

He carefully hid his Death Note once again, just about to turn the corner, looking for an excuse...

"Mom!" he said suddenly. "We have to help that girl!"

"Oh, what can we do about it?" she said.

Ten seconds...

"There must be something we can do!"

"HELP!"

Demiyue turned over and saw them once again-the girl, and those three men.

Five seconds...

Just as the middle one, Matthew, was about to bring a knife down on her, he suddenly let out a choking sound and fell to the ground.

Demiyue stared once again.

"What's gotten into ya, Matt? OH!" the right one then collapsed like the first. One by one, the three men died of heart attacks. The girl looked frightened out of her mind, and Demiyue could not believe his eyes. _It...worked?_

He did not remember walking home. His body just worked his way up the stairs and to his room, ignoring all things said to him.

That night, he went to bed early. He couldn't stand the thought that he had just killed people-because of a notebook. No-_he_ did it, not the notebook. Every time he thought about it, he had to remind himself that it was true. That he found a notebook that could kill people. A notebook...of death.

Now that he knew it was the real thing, what should he do with it?

The first thought that came to his mind: _hide it._

He wouldn't do anything else with it. He would just make sure that it was hidden from the rest of the world. No destroying it or using it. Easy as that. A book like this was too valuable to destroy, but too deadly to use. He would keep it so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

The first time he saw it, it fell straight through the light of the half-moon. He liked to think that the book was meant for him, because his name, Demiyue, meant "half-moon". His full name, Demiyue Vered, meant "rose of the half-moon". Or was it a coincidence where that Death Note fell that night?

Either way, he knew he would do his best to keep it, and make sure no one found out about it. Especially his family.


	3. Chapter 2-Transfer Student

**Demiyue's Death Note: Chapter Two**

* * *

**Transfer Student**

* * *

The next day, Demiyue stuck to the plan of hiding his Death Note. He kept it in a small box with a perfect shape for it in his closet. He doubted anyone would find it there. He went through his day normally, and at late afternoon, he started to do his homework.

But there was one problem-it was almost constantly now that he felt like he was being watched. He didn't know what it was, but at this stage, he _knew_ that there was some kind of presence with him. So he got up off of his desk chair, turned around quickly and said angrily:

"Just show yourself already!"

He waited a few seconds, but nothing happened, so he just sat back down on his desk chair, feeling stupid.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he could see a shape next to his door. He didn't want to turn around and look at it, because he became frightened. _What is that?!_

"Turn around," it said in a strange, computer-like voice. Demiyue became even more scared, but forced himself to turn one hundred eighty degrees around to face whatever this was.

"AAAAHH!"

He almost fell over on his chair. A dark, almost pitch black spider was right in front of his door. It had eight long legs, a medium-sized abdomen, and two rows of four eyes on the front. Some of the abdomen was red, too-it was like a black widow.

But something didn't seem quite right about it-it seemed like it had wings hidden, plus it was HUGE. You know what you think when you think of a big spider? This one was three feet tall and four feet long.

"Woah, you don't need to yell," it said. "And if you keep squealing, your family will probably get kind of worried for you. Or they might just think you're crazy."

_Maybe I am crazy,_ Demiyue thought. _There is a_ giant spider with wings_ in front of my door._

"Anyway, allow me to introduce myself..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Two quick knocks, then his mother opened the door a bit.

"Demi, why are you screaming?" she said like she was fed up with it. She didn't seem to see the big spider in front of the door...it was like she didn't even know it was there. _Is that thing really my imagination?_

"Oh, sorry mom," he said, trying to get rid of shock. "I'm okay."

"She can't see me or hear me, you know," the spider said. "Only you."

His mother left like nothing else happened.

"What...are you?" Demiyue said after a short pause.

"I am a shinigami," it said. "The name's Uai."

"Sh-shinigami? What does that mean?"

"It's a god of death. I'm from the shinigami realm, and the notebook you have used to be mine."

Demiyue thought for two seconds, then realized what he meant.

"You mean the Death Note, right?"

"That's right," he said. "I may look like a kind of spider, but I'm really a death god. And in case you're wondering, I'm not a part of your imagination. I'm the real thing. Do you want me to prove it to you?"

He walked over to his bed and took the blanket from the top with two of his eight legs, then threw it on the ground.

"There," he said, pointing at it. "That should be proof enough."

Demiyue stared, trying to take it in. He knew that almost no one knew that these existed...or maybe people did, but they hid it from the rest of the world...

"So...are there others like you?" he asked slowly.

"Oh, yeah, lots of 'em," Uai said casually. "But we all look very different from each other. Where I'm from, the shinigami realm, it's a pretty boring place. There's not really much to do there.

"Imagine a barren wasteland. Everything is gray, black, or white. There's dust and bones everywhere, and the only sometimes colorful things are the shinigami themselves. It gets really boring around there, and most of us, like myself, entertain ourselves with games and gambling. Other than that, there's not much to do except write names in our Death Notes.

"You see, as long as we keep writing humans' names in our Death Notes, we shinigami will never, ever die. When we write a human's name in a Death Note, that human's remaining life span will be added to ours. So, as long as we don't get lazy, we won't die. And the reason we keep writiing names in our Death Notes is because we're afraid of dying.

"So one day, me and my friend were playing some games with a few people, and we were on a roll. We thought no one could beat us at the stage we were at. But we got so cocky that we were persuaded to a bet. If we, being me and my friend, won the next round, the other team would have to drop their Death Notes into the human world and wait a day or two to go down there. But if we lost, we would have to do the same.

"And guess what? The two beat us! I'm sure they were cheating anyway, but we lost the bet, so we went ahead and dropped our Death Notes into the human world, and you picked up mine. Just to get this out of the way, I'm not going to do anything to you. I hate being here, but I'm stuck with you since you were the one who picked up my Death Note, and it's yours now, until you die. But be warned-a human who uses a Death Note can't go to heaven or hell, so they're basically cursed. And when the time comes, I'll be the one writing your name in my Death Note, got it?

"For now, I'm not on anyone's side, but who knows? Maybe I'll grow to like you over time."

Demiyue believed everything he said. What reason would a being like this, who could talk, have to lie to him? It wouldn't do any good to make this up, so he guessed it was real.

"So what you're saying is there's another human out there with a Death Note as well?" he said with interest. Somehow he wasn't so intimidated by the black spider-or rather, shinigami-after he told his story. He seemed like any other human, aside from his appearance.

"Yes, and although me and my friend parted ways yesterday and she could be anywhere in the world right now, she's out there somewhere, probably following a human who picked up her Death Note. She didn't care to put the rules in her Death Note like I did, so she probably met the human who picked it up a lot earlier than I did with you."

"So...what now?" he said.

"Well, you can do anything you want with that notebook, after all it's yours now. But be careful. You don't want to lose that Death Note. That's my only one, you know. I need that thing to survive."

"Wait, when I wrote down names in the Death Note, was my life span increased as well?"

"You might want to keep it down a bit, remember you're the only one who can hear or see me. And no, that only works with a shinigami. Also, if anyone touches the Death Note, they can see and hear me."

"W-what's the point of all these rules? Were they made by someone?"

"Who knows? It's just the way things work. Anyway, I guess maybe it'll be fun down here for a while. By the way, where is that Death Note?"

Demiyue pointed a finger to his closet. "Hidden in there," he said. "I'm not going to use it, and I'm going to hide it." He didn't feel very afraid to say that, since Uai said that he didn't have any more Death Notes, so he couldn't write his name down in one, and besides, he said he wasn't going to do anything to him.

"You're hiding it? Why?!" Uai said loudly. It was apparent that he realized staying in the human world might be boring for him.

"Because, it's too dangerous. You yourself are almost proof of that."

"Just kill some people, how hard could it be? You really don't want to make it this boring for me, do you?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change that decision. At least, for now."

"Oh come on," he said. "Ugh. You know, you're not very interesting."

"Sorry about that," Demiyue replied.

* * *

The next morning, at school, Uai was talking to him as we walked up to the front doors.

"Hello!" Uai said angrily to Demiyue. "Can't you hear me?!"

"Don't you remember?" Demiyue whispered to him. "I'm the only one who can see or hear you, so I'll look crazy if I'm talking to myself."

"Blehh," he said. "Whatever. What do you do here, anyway?"

Demiyue kept silent and walked to his first class. He thought about last night, and what Uai had said...

* * *

_"Hey, Uai," Demiyue said, the night before. "Did you say the other Death Note could be anywhere in the world right now?"_

_"Oh, yeah," he said. "Anywhere."_

_"What are the chances that it could be in the town we're in now?"_

_"There's no chance of that, I mean there is but it's so slim you should just forget about it. It's not even safe to think that_ two_ Death Notes landed in this one tiny town."_

_"Okay...but if you were to see your shinigami friend attached to a human, would you tell me?"_

_"Meh. If I feel like it. Maybe, maybe not."_

* * *

Demiyue thought about the other human who had a Death Note, and wondered how they had used it so far, or even if they did. Had they been using it to kill? Or were they hiding it like him? Either way, he'd probably never know. And there was a chance that no human could've picked it up at all. It could've landed in the ocean or something.

He entered his classroom and sat down at his desk in the front corner of the class, next to the window, looking around the room blankly before class started. Uai was next to his desk, and then he jumped on it, noticing the door of the room open. A girl had opened it, one Demiyue hadn't seen before. _Transfer student,_ he thought. Uai looked at her strangely.

"Okay, class," the teacher said. "This is our new student, April. She's new to this town, so let her get used to the way we do things here." Then she said to April, "Pick any seat you like."

There were about four seats with no people in them, and she sat in one near the middle. She had brown hair, like Demiyue, and it was down to her shoulders. She was a bit short, around four feet, eight inches. Overall, she was a pretty normal and attractive-looking girl. Uai kept staring at her.

"She's not _that_ attractive you know," Demiyue whispered to him.

"It's not that," he said. "Tell her, Kayai."

"What?" he whispered. The girl looked at him, surprised.

Then Uai popped in:

"Demiyue, she's the human with the other Death Note."

Now Demiyue looked at her, surprised as well. He guessed Uai was looking at her because the shinigami was attached to her, and when he said 'tell her, Kayai,' he was talking to the shinigami, telling her to tell April that he was the one with the Death Note, and that was why she looked surprised.

She whispered something, probably to her shinigami, and then Uai looked past her for a second. Then he turned to Demiyue.

"She wants to see you after school," he said. "She passed the message on to you by using me and Kayai."

Demiyue looked at her and nodded. She nodded back. Then they turned to the teacher, beginning their day of school to end it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hello! This one took longer to make, but I appreciate the people that went ahead and clicked the follow button. Well, that was chapter two. Hope you liked it.**

**I highly appreciate any reviews at all, even if they tell me the story is bad! That's all I have to say this time.**

**-PinkRain**


End file.
